In pages created in a markup language such as HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language), hyperlinks allow users to jump from a currently viewed page to pages associated with desired objects in this page.
The hyperlinks are generally triggered by an active operation of a reader, such as by the reader clicking a mouse on a desired object. When a reader wants to successively view a plurality of pages linked to a given page, the reader must specify link destinations on the link source page in turn.
A known technique for displaying linked pages without being specified by a reader is described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-40062. In this technique, a page is parsed to find out page addresses linked from this page, and the page addresses are used to obtain and concurrently display one or a plurality of linked pages.
However, this technique does not allow the linked pages to be displayed in order over time. The pages cannot be displayed with predetermined time intervals, either.
Another problem with the active operation of readers required for obtaining linked pages is that the latest information of a page whose content is frequently updated, such as news, can be missing if the page content is updated on a server.
In view of such situations, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic apparatus capable of displaying linked pages in turn by an easy operation for users, a page display method, a program, and a storage medium.